Well, here goes nothing
by JennyTodorova
Summary: "Jen...well that suckes! If one power hungry witch or whatever is after her, than we have some sirious poblems on our hands." First fanfic so...I hope it's not a total disaster! Enjoy
1. She's back

"Well, as of yesturday we've all officially assended! Good for you Baby Boy -now you can play with the big boys." Reid really was getting on everyone's nerves today.

You see Taylor was the last of the boys to have turned 18 and from this moment on they were finally a full powered covenant. Hah, now they had to actually watch how much power and for what they were using.

"Give it a rest Reid. We're starting our last year in this school next week and we have to acts as if we haven't changed."

"Always the serious one when Caleb's around, right Pogue?" and with that and giving a friendly wink he got in the car.

The others followed and the conversation flowed.

"Ah, I haven't seen her in what 3, no 4 years –I have no idea what I'm going to be dealing with when she gets home." Taylor started complaining after telling them that his sister was coming back home after 3 years in a school in the UK.

You see the thing is that there was always a first born male and that was it actually no one after that. But for some reason Taylor had a sister Jen. As far as the boys remembered she was his little sister always tailing after her brother. Her brown hair the same shade as his and her eyes brown as well. She was, what, 13 when she left and she didn't seem to poses any powers-yeah, that's what they needed, it wasn't enough that she actually existed but she had to have powers. And luckily she didn't.

"So, what she's coming home after all?! I thought you were joking. Well at least she's grown, I hope, that means that she won't be running after us anymore, right!"

"How old is she, 15/16 maybe? I think she'll have other things to do." Caleb added to the conversation.

"Sixteen, but she has a birthday in November then she'll be turning seventeen." Taylor said. He actually missed his sister, she might have been a pain in the ass but she was HIS pain. His father was supposed to take her from the airport in two days so they could have some sort of family bonding before his last school year started. In all honesty he wasn't looking forward to that.

"So is the demon in female form as bad as she used to be?"

"Which in Garwin talk means 'Is she still fat and annoying?' No offence, you know being your sister and stuff." Pogue did have a way with words when it came to Reid.

"Hah, don't worry and that would be a NO! I mean she is, as always, an annoying know-it-all-pain in my…NECK!" Taylor shouted seeing a teacher walking by. Yes the first day of school was a 'drag' as dear Mr. Garwin would say. "But to answer any more of your questions, she is nice I mean I really didn't expect her to be so changed. She's quite mature. She was a 13-year-ols brat with no respect for my personal life what so ever and now she's this amaizingly smart, awesome and civilized girl." He smirked a little to himself. "She actually asked about you guys and how you've all been doing. Apperently, her and mum have had bets on how everyone would change. It was quite funny when mum had to give her 20 bucks for Pogue being strong. Hahahahah it seems mum didn't see you that way 3 years ago." They all laught and dessided it was time to join Sarah and Kate for class.

They were getting ready to go out at Taylor's house after school when he ruffly push a skinny figure in his room, both of them screaming. The girl might have not noticed them but they sure as hell noticed her. Dressed in skinny dark blue jeans a black top and some black boots, her hair was long and straight-the color the same as Baby Boy's. Her long piano fingers had rings on them. And her one sided backpack had just hit the flore. She was furious and scary to be honest, that was probably the reason no one came to Taylor's aide.

"What's your damage?! You were fine this morning."

"Hmm, you're absolutely right-I WAS fine you idiot!" She said calmly which is why it sounded even more like a threat was coming his way. "What the hell Taylor?" She screamed and shouved him in the chest. "3 years, I'm gone 3 years and I hope that you would change that you won't be the same arrogant tosser I left, that you would be the big brother I've always known somewhere in that back hole you call heart you are, but…" At that moment they all looked at the girl with new eyes. No longer chubby or short the beautiful girl in front of them was Jen. Her eyes watering, her pink lips in a line full of anger and something else. "But No! I asked you one thing, ONE freaking thing to do or better yet NOT do, one thing for 3 years and the moment I get back you do it! You Taylor Simmes are a first class prat." All they could think about is how much she had changed, no longer the quite little girl, now she was a force of nature. "And this morning you were right about what you said…I am a know-it-all who loves being right and hates being wrong, well, guess what I LOAGTH being wrong about you, Brother. This time you really proved you are an asshole."

Then she did the most unusual thing-she curcied "Bravo, brother, you have officially exieded my expectations, you have outdone yourself." Then her eyes narrowed and she moved forward to Baby Boy. "This is my first and last chance to stay home, Taylor, if you do anything else to sabotage it, remember, that it doesn't matter if I'm in the UK or the other side of the world, I will rain doom down on your stupid covenant head. Got it?!" Then she turned away and her eyes stopped on Caleb.

"Oh, guys is that you?" And just like that her rage turned in to the, most genuen smile. Her brown eyes shinning. "You've changed so much! Maybe we can catch up soon, that is if my brother isn't too biussy screwing any of my friends."

"Jen, you, I can't belive it's you. You've grown so much." Pogue hugged her and smiled.

"My, my Perry, aren't we strong. Hah, I'm glad to see you again. Caleb, is that you?" She was really surprised to see the way they've all turned out. "No way!" Giving her a half hug he said something in her ear that made her smile even wider. "If you guys are here that means…" She turned around to see a very rebeliouse looking blond boy. "Reid!" Jen jigged to him and hugged him thight. The thing was that even though she was his best friend's little sis he was never close to her, hell, at a younger age he found her quite annoying, if he could recall. But now she was a complietly different person. Her hair was longer, her body was different (in a good way, but he would never say that one out loud-she was Baby Boy's sister), her sent was divine.

"J-J-Jen" he was shocked by the hug. "Nice to have you back" She pulled away and looked him up and down curiously. And then there was a very frustirated sound.

"No, why didn't you go with black hair?! Now I own mum the 20$ I got from her for 'The Perry' bet. Damn you Reid Garwin" She said with a smile that left everyone super shocked.

"You know Jen, we were just headed for Niki's, wanna come with us?" Caleb asked and reseaved a very killer sort a look from Baby Boy. But unfortunately it was too late.

"Sure I'd love to. See you there. I'm so glad I saw you guys, I've missed you." She said as she left.

"I dispise you" Apperently someone wasn't very happy his sister was acompaning them. But Reid didn't register any of that he was too shocked by the she had acted to even listen to what was happening around him. Turns out time does change people.


	2. OK, what just happened

"Sarah, I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?"

"Thanks, baby, but no." They took a seat.

"Well, this place hasn't changed one bit now, has it?" That voice, Kate knew it, and when she did turn around what she thought was conformed.

"Jen! Glad you're back! This is Sarah, she's my roommate an"

"Caleb's girlfriend from what I hear." She smiled innosently. "I'm sure you figured it out. That the gossip about this boy band is all over all the time and only 30% true."

"Anyway tell us about the misteries and adventures if Jen in England." Only Caleb and Kate where interested at first, but as she started to tell all sorts of stories Pogue and Tyler joined.

"Well, that's for that, but what about the great and sexy british boys everyone that's ever been to the UK mentions? I'm sure that you were a heart breaker." Kate didn't waist time.

That was Tyler's time to leave "Man, Aaron's by the pool tables, thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well, look at you Baby Boy, what don't want to hear your little sis tell about her, no doubt lack of, sex life, huh?!" he took one look at her and really hoped for his brother's sake that she'd hold off telling the story for a few moments while they moved. Of course he would have never admitted that he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to hear or not about how many boys there where in her life.

So as per usual they split up: Tyler and Reid went to play some pool, Caleb and Pogue played some foosball while the girls talked. As the night went on and everybody was preoccupied with their own thing Jen thought this would be as good a time as any to go out for a bit. She just went through the back door. Looked around '_Awesome no one's around time for some __**me **__time'_ She pulled out a cigarette and light it.

"And here I thought Europeans lived healthy. My bad." _Well, so long for being alone and hiding some sort of bad habit._ She turned around and was eye to eye with, ok so maybe eye to nose to be honest but…what was I saying, right with the "bad boy" of their little boy band.

"Good thing you didn't see me here, Garwin."

"You're not afraid I'm going to tell on you. Hahah you sure have changed."

"Let me guess you won't tell if I give you a cig…" She was cut off by a quite strong boy maybe a year or two older than her.

"Jen Simms" his voice was low and it was as if he hadn't spoken in some time. His hair was dirty blend and his eyes were, wow, golden. All of the eye was this gold orb, just like when the guys used it their eyes turned black here they were gold. "My mistress wants you powers, give them to her or die!" He gran Jen by the neck and started lifting her in the air. Reid grabbed him by the hand and his eyes turned as black as night.

"Let go asshole!" But by the time he finished the sentence he was flat on the ground.

"I h-have… no power…" Jen spitted out and the boy let her go.

"You have been warned, little girl. Give my mistress your power or watch your friends die in agony while you wait for your turn, Princess of the night." With that he throw her on Reid and left.

"Reid wake up, please, Garwin come on you're a big boy wake up" She whispered and slapped him lightly on the check.

He opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You alright?"

"You're the one that got hit and then landed on and you ask if I'm ok?! I think we should stop hitting you on the head so much it's starting to affect you." She laugh but there was something behind those brown eyes that was no giving any indication that this was a laughing matter. "Sorry, anyway let's get you back inside and tell the others what happened."

Tyler was talking to Kate and Caleb while Pogue ordered.

"I think we need to go home guys." And with a meaningful look she dragged them out and they got in the cars.

"So practecly what you're telling me is that some freak attacked my little sis saying and I quote 'his mistress wants her power' which she doesn't have and you were there lying peacefully on the ground?!" Ok so that might have been what happened, but when you put it that way it sounded wrong.

"NO!" After receiving a look he changed his answer "Well, yeah, but…awh forget it you know what I mean." And he took his place leaning on the wall by the door.

"So what do we do? Do we take turns watching out for Jen or what?"

"Hay, I'm right here in the room you know, smartass." Well, there goes Pogue's idea.

"I think that would be best."

"Wait what! Caleb no! Definitely not happening!"

"How cute Jen, you think you have some sort of choice." Death glare towards Tyler initiate. _So long for being all grown up Jen. You'll have babysitters. Oh, joy! I'm really starting to regret this…I can see them (Tyler) humiliating me to death-no need for some weard witch person to go after me and try to kill me I've got four boys already on that._

"Caleb, I don't like this. Some witch trying to take her power even though she doesn't have any. Or…what if she does?"

"Pogue, come on think about it she wasn't even supposed to be born, how could she have any powers of any sort? And the elders would have sensed it you know it, we all know it." He turned to the other boys in some hope for them to help him out here, but Tyler's eyes never met his.

"I think Leader guy here has it right, if she had any powers we would have known right? YOU Baby Boy would have known, you're her brother for crying out loud, dude your parents would have told you if she did, otherwise they'd be putting all of us in danger. Isn't that why they sent her away in the first time Ty?" Wow, a Garwin reasurence –things just got serious.

"Anyway we should make a plan in what did she call it, ah, right babysitting. So…who will sacrifice tomorrow for our cause?!"

So this went on a week. Everywhere she went outside of school she had one of the boys with her.

+$#+$#+$#

Friday night and no plans thanks to the '_**No you can't go out it's too dangerouse**_' gang of four baboons, or as most people knew them The Sons of Ipswich.

Hey, that never stopped Jen Simms before and it was not going to start now. She was getting ready putting on eyeliner in the bathroom when there was a knock on the opened door, leaning against it was non other than the one and only Reid Garwin.

"And where do you think you'd be going dressed like that?"

She close the tab on the liner and turned towards him "Like what, is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?" She had a black strapless top and gray skinny jeans with black converse. Her hair was straigtened and on the chair near the bathroom door there was a black leather jacket.

"No but where do you think you're going anyway, princess? "

"Out, oh great and powerful watcher or the Simms." And she left the room shoulting "So you coming or not, 'cause I need a ride Garwin?"

He just smirked to himself and went after her. Might as well, have some fun while watching after the brat.

"Sure, wench I'm coming."

+$#+$#+$#

So they went to Nicky's. Sarah, Kate, Caleb and Pogue were on some concert of some unknown band that nobody actually cared about (well, except them obviously). Tyler was, come to think of it they had no idea where or what Ty was up to, but it had led to the fact that Reid had to look after her.

They went for the pool tables.

"You're sure you know how to play?" She was a little hesitant but nodded. He desided to get drinks and when he was back he almost dropped everything he was holding. Our little Baby Girl was playing Aaron Abbot and well, winning for now.

"So, what you new here sweetheart?" He asked and leaned on the table gently brushing his hand on her tight.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you and No I'm not." She just smiled and hit the balls getting two in. "I'm Jen, remember, Jen Simms Tyler's little sister."

"Yeah, that you are." Reid walked behind them. "Abbot, what's up?! You playing on some bet with the little Simms?" He narrowed his eyes at the brown haired boy. "Or…what?"

"Nah, just some friendly game." But then he moved closer and whispered in his ear. "But if she wasn't Simms's sister it might have gotten really friendly latter, know what I mean. Then again she isn't so chubby anymore, I might be able to look past the fact that she has bad blood and bang her anyways." And moved fast away. "Jen I think I'll be living you in the capable hands of Garwin here, for now. Bye." With a wink he left.

Reid's knuckles were white. He was furious. Grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her out.

"What did he want with you, ha? What did he say? What did he offer you?" He shoulted. Jen had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did who say?"

"Abbot, don't play dumb with me! What The fuck did he say to you? Did he offer you, ha, did he promise the best night of your life 'cause that he's not going to deliver!" He grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her back when she said he didn't say anything of the sort to her.

"And who do you think you are anyways, you're not my brother! Even if he had offered, when he didn't, whether I were to say yes or no is non of your business, got it!" She pushed her hair back, now she was furious as well, he had no right.

"I'll tell you who I am – I'm…"and he frose. The last thing he remembered was a beautiful woman around 20 with long dirty blond hair behind Jen. She came out of nowhere. The said something about taking what was rightfully hers and then he walk up in his room with Caleb sitting in the chair neer the desk, Pogue leaning on the wall, Tyler sitting ON the desk and just when he was about to ask how the hell his desk could hold Baby Boy he saw Jen sitting on the bed next to him.

"How the fuck did I get here and where did that blond chick go?" Everyone turned towards him with looks of relief.


End file.
